resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline/1951
January *Lt. Steven Cartwright's British Commando unit finds piles of charred bodies. Furthermore, they discover groups of savage humans seemingly aligned with the Chimera. These foreign fighters ritualistically mutilate both themselves and their victims. They leave slashed-hand markings behind, and become known as the Cloven. *''January 27th'': Cartwright's squad encounters more and more Cloven each day, as noted in his journal. *''January 29th'': Cartwright notes that attempts at communicating with the Cloven result in violence, and that their motives are unclear, as they appear to regard both humans and Chimera as enemies. *''January 31st'': The Cloven scavenge the bodies of some British troops after a battle, and Cartwright wonders how even the Cloven can resort to such savagery. May *''May 15'': Manchester, England; British Royal Marine James Grayson was force to kill his brother Johnny, who was overcome by the Chimeran virus, in a conversion center. The event drove Grayson into deserting his unit and went on a vendetta to eliminate every conversion center he can find to avenge his brother. June *The US fleet reaches the British coast, and deploys aerial surveillance craft to scout the area; no signs of human or animal life are detected. July *After unsuccessfully trying to contact British forces, the US navy launches Operation: Deliverance. U/AV-17 Hawk aircraft deliver the 3rd Ranger Regiment to York, England in order to secure a landing site. The flight is decimated by Chimeran anti-aircraft fire. *''July 11th'': Sgt. Nathan Hale and the 1st Ranger Regiment are flown into York. Hale's squad is ambushed by Chimeran Crawlers and infected, although miraculously, Hale regains consciousness and, with the help of a US medic, is able to regroup with the rest of the regiment at an abandoned bus depot. They manage to secure a landing zone at the depot, but the Chimera launch Spires, infecting all the surviving troops. Carriers bring them to a Chimeran Conversion Center in Grimsby, England. *''July 12th'': The British Operation: Shear is successful and a nexus in the Chimeran tunnels is defended. Little do the British army know that they have just stopped the Chimera from excavating another Chimeran tower. *''July 14th'': The Battle of London is a major victory for human resistance. By destroying the main Chimeran tower the rest of the tower network in Britain is destroyed along with the Angels causing the deaths of Chimeras en masses, liberating Britain from the Chimera. *''July 28th'': Chimeran forces are seen gathered at scalar reactor nodes, grouped around each tower. Reconnaissance proves that the nodes provide resupply points for the Hybrids, and that they are connected to the towers' energy grids. August *''August 2nd'': US platoons are ordered to recover data from a recon base, and come under attack from the Cloven. However, an unspecified hostile faction then enters the fray, and attacks both humans and Cloven alike. An hour later, an Allied response finds only the dead bodies of the humans and Cloven, and the walls of the base blackened by thermite grenades. No data is found. *''August 7th'': The Cloven routinely ransack Chimeran scalar reactor nodes, and the lack of a response from the Chimera would seem to suggest a relationship between the two factions. UK Intelligence believes that the Cloven are stockpiling weapons to use against Allied forces. *''August 29th'': James Grayson is imprison for his desertion, despite being seen by many as a hero, and is sentence to death by firing squad. His sentence is avoided as the Maquis offered to recruit Grayson, of his knowledge on the Chimeran conversion center, in their resistance against the Chimera on the European continent. *''August 30th'': British troops encounter Cloven encampments, but heavy fire forces them to withdraw. After action reports describe Chimeran weapons more devastating than anything seen before; it is currently unknown whether the Cloven are in possession of advanced Chimeran weaponry, or if they've simply modified existing designs. *''Date unknown'': Chimeran spires attack New York, becoming America's first gray territory. September *Liberty Defense Perimeter: the Liberty Defense Towers are finally completed. October *President Grace calls for immediate evacuation of Chicago. The evacuation came too late as the city became under attack of Chimeran spires, infecting many of Chicago's population. (see Operation Mission Briefing) *V7 Splicer enter U.S. military service. December *US President Noah Grace dies of a suspicious and sudden illness, and is succeeded by Harvey McCullen